4 In The Morning
by Miss-understood- Perfect
Summary: Sonfic to Gwen Stefani's 4 in the morning. About Hermione and Dracos relationship. R&R please.


A.N- this is the first story ive written in a long time hope you like it because im probably a little bit rusty after 4 months.

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR STUFF LIKE THAT, JK ROWLING DOES, ALSO I DON'T OWN THE SONG 4 IN THE MORNING, GWEN STEFANI DOES!!!! Although I wish I did.

_**4 in the morning**_

Wakin' up to find another day 

_The moon got lost again last night_

_But now the sun has finally had its say_

_I guess I feel all right._

Hermione woke up in the bedroom she shared with her husband, Draco Malfoy. With a moan of tiredness, she threw the expensive, dark green silk covers off of her. Mumbling to herself that the bedroom was to far away from the kitchens and coffee, and that if she had anything to do with it soon the bedroom would be transferred to one of the guest rooms that were on the same floor as the kitchens.

" Damn morning people, they're just to cheerful in the morning and if they say one more happy word to me before noon I swear to Merlin I will curse them into next Thursday" Contrary to most peoples beliefs, Hermione is not a morning person and she never will be. The only way that she got through morning classes in Hogwarts was though two huge steaming mugs of pitch-black coffee each morning.

Pulling a comfortable and worn yellow robe over her pyjamas, she managed to stumble through several halls lined with pictures of Draco's ancestors, all staring snobbily down at her. Finally reaching the large spacious kitchens, she plopped herself down on one of the green and silver chairs. Sighing with sorrow, she waited for Draco to come back from last night's Death Eater meeting.

Pounding her fists onto the marble of the table, she whispered " Why does he have to do this…some one else can be the spy, it doesn't have to be him!" In anguish, a single tear slipped down her cheek.

Hermione and Draco had gotten together in their last year in Hogwarts, during Christmas break. After months of secret dating, at the graduation party for all the 7th years Ron and Harry had caught them while they were snogging behind the statue of Steve the Stupid. It took the whole wizarding world a while to get use to the idea of the Gryffindor Princess and the Slytherin Prince being together, after a while people started to accept it. Although there are still people, mainly pure bloods, which give them dirty looks when they see Hermione and Draco out in public together.

Lucius had been the hardest obstacle for them to get around. It took Draco weeks of convincing his father that Draco was only using Hermione because she was well…good. After a while Lucius seemed to accept his son's false motives for being with Hermione and now every time that he sees her he just gives her a fake smile and a smirk and then ignores her.

In a private wedding ceremony two years later, Hermione and Draco said their vows, and every thing seemed to be perfect. They loved each other, the wizarding world accepted them, more importantly Ron and Harry accepted them, and they were well off and they already had a house to live in.

The first year that they were together it really was perfect. Hermione was pregnant with their first child, Harry and Ginny were to be getting married and Ron and Luna were really hitting it off. That year there were tons of parties, balls and ceremonies for them to go to. Every thing was fine until Draco turned 20, and was initiated into the Death Eaters.

Even though he was only a spy for the order, he became just a bit crueler. The day he was initiated he came home and started smashing every breakable anteaque in they house that he could get his hands on. The year became even more sorrowful when Hermione miscarried the baby due to it being born almost 2 months premature.

Every time that Draco comes back from a meeting he seems a little more distant, and Hermione cant stand not having the Draco that she married anymore.

But it hurts when I think 

_When I let in sink in_

_It's all over me_

_I'm lying here in the dark_

_I'm watching you sleep, it hurts a lot_

_And all I know is_

_You got to give me everything_

_Nothing less cause_

_You know I give you all of me_

As Hermione hears the front doors of their manor shut, she leaps up to go and greet Draco.

" Hi honey, are you alright? Do you want some coffee, or a snack?" She rambles.

"No thanks, I'm just going to go to bed, it was horrible." His voice lacks any emotion.

Her heart filled with sadness, she heads off to one of the libraries to lie down and read until its time to go to bed.

I give you every thing that I am I'm handin' in everything that I got 

_Cause I wanna have a really true love_

_Don't ever wanna have to go and give it up_

_Stay up till 4 in the morning and the tears are pouring_

_And I wanna make it worth the fight_

_What have we been doing for all this time?_

_Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right_

Lying in bed next to him, she's sobbing quietly

"Why did this have to happen to us? We were so happy why did it had to be ruined?"

Looking over at the clock, she sees that its 4 in the morning. An overwhelming feeling of despair envelopes her, and she takes one last long look of her husband for the night and then rolls over to fall eventually into an uneasy sleep, her dreams haunted with thoughts of how they were before all of this mess.

All I wanted was to know I safe Don't wanna lose the love I've found Remember when you said that you would change? Don't let me down It's not fair how you are I cant be complete, can you give me more And all I know is You got to give me everything Nothing less cause You know I gave you all of me   
Late in the morning the next day, she cant stand it any longer, so she calls over one of the house elves to go and get Draco for her.   
"Minna, please go and get Master Draco for me and tell him to come to our bedroom."   
"Sure, right away Mistress, Minna will be doing that right away."   
"Thanks" Hermione says and then begins making her way towards her bedroom. 

It only takes a few minutes for Draco to reach the bedroom and sit down right next to her.   
"What's wrong baby?" He asks flatly.   
"I'll tell you what's wrong, what's wrong is that you don't do anything anymore except go to Death Eater meetings! You act like you're on autopilot!'   
"I'm sorry baby, but the wars just taking such a toll on me hat I find that its better to go around and do nothing with any emotion or feeling so that I don't completely break down."   
"I feel lonely all the time though, like you don't love me. Could you al least try to change?"   
"I promise I'll try, because I love you so much, okay?" With that he gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room.   
Hermione, overcome with sadness, put her head down on the pillow and started to sob. The kiss that her gave her didn't feel like he loved her, it felt like he was just going through the motions, like he really didn't care at all. Hermione's feeling of loneliness intensifying each second, felt like it would always be this way.   
I give you everything that I am I'm handin' over everything that I've got Cause I wanna have a really true love Don't ever wanna have to go and give it up Stay up till 4 in the morning and the tears are pouring And I wanna make it worth the fight What have we been doing for all this time Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right. 

That night she lid in bed next to him, her arms hugging herself, willing herself to believe they were Draco's. The feelings that she had felt were so strong, she couldn't forget how emotionless he looks, all the time now.

"I give him everything that I have, isn't that enough?" She thinks.

At 4 in the morning Hermione Malfoy, cries herself to sleep once again.

Give you everything Give you all of me 

A.N- So did ya like it??? Review and tell me.

XOxSlytherin Ice PrincessxOx


End file.
